Talk:The Golem in Honnleath
Getting shale Is it possible to get the correct command phrase if you let Wilhelm get possessed/die? - Ancestralmask 19:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, if you tell Matthias (Wilhelm is his father and already dead) that his daughter is in the clutches of a demon, he'll run downstairs. Follow him and the Demon will thank you for giving her such an easy person to possess and will give you the command words as a thank you. Fritti Tailchaser 08:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Five options for approval? Can anyone confirm or perhaps give me a nudge as to which dialogue results in the approval noted in the main article under "When rescuing the girl from the cat" (the one that indicates it gives +7 approval from Alistair). So far, I've seen the girl get possessed, the father possessed, lied to the demon allowing the girl to escape and straight up fought the demon. I've tried bargaining with the demon (not the persuade/lie option) saying that I'll free her but she has to leave the girl - which the Demon agrees to - and then when I try to hold her to the deal, she says no and the girl runs back to her father and we fight or she possesses the girl. However, none of these options give me the +7 from Alistair. When I tell the Demon I need some time to think about it, then re-initiate the conversation and ask that the girl be set free first, the Demon flat out says "No." I've got Rank 4 Coercion so I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do to get the posted outcome. Fritti Tailchaser 09:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that there are 5 different approval schemes but only 4 outcomes mentioned in the walkthrough. I will see if I kept a save this far back and see what I can dig up. Keep in mind, hardenning companions can cause their approval changes to vary (or so I've heard) so values may also depend on that. I also think the reward/approval should be grouped together and formatted properly. Ammorth 13:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The hardening might explain it then - I've never gone that route with Alistair. Add: Following the new guidelines for the dialogue options, I posted my approval results with Zevran and Alistair (unhardened).Fritti Tailchaser 05:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Results When you plan to solve the puzzle to free the kitty, any dialog about Amalia's fate (other than those that cause her to be possessed immediately) do not count toward the final outcome. After solving the puzzle, you can choose to save Amalia. Amalia will then say, "No Kitty! I won't let you in me!" and run away. Or, you can tell Kitty you don't care about Amalia's fate (either asking for something worth your while, or bluntly stating you don't care), at which point she possesses Amalia. If you get through the dialog before the puzzle, any choices you made there are mutually exclusive from the dialog after the puzzle. I will change the article to reflect this. Ammorth 04:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :: This isn't true - or if it is - please list the dialogue you got to achieve the result, because in none of my testing could you demand a reward from the demon UNLESS she was going back on her promise to release the girl once you solved the puzzle. The dialogue goes something like "Remember our deal" And then Kitty says, "No, I've changed my mind" and at that point you can say, "You better make it worth my while" and she'll say "Oh, very well". Without extracting the promise, I never got the option to obtain the staff - it was either a fight or possession. Fritti Tailchaser 06:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You are right. Picking options that show you don't care for Amalia will force you from being able to bribe the demon for the staff. I will add this to the list of results then. Aswell, my solution was flawed when I tested it again. I have since updated it, so if someone else could verify, that would be great. Ammorth 09:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) One other note, there are a lot of redundant links in the results section (items and characters). Personally, I think they should stay redundant as it helps clarity. Someone can quickly glance at each result and locate the items/approval changes they desire. Removing the links would camouflage the items from being read quickly. Ammorth 04:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) WALKTHROUGH Currently I believe the following sentence in the Walkthrough section to be inaccurate: "If Matthias runs into the dungeon, he will be possess by the demon and you will not be able to kill him. " 1) I will correct "possess" to "possessed". 2) The part I'm really questioning is the part about "you will not be able to kill him. "; in my experiences on Xbox360 you can kill him while he's possessed just as you can kill the girl when she is possessed in an alternate path. Anyone else find reason to refute this change before I make it? --BrewMasterJack 22:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or is the puzzle walkthrough wrong? I've tried and retried, checked and rechecked-it just seems to be consistently wrong. Puzzle Solution I have tried the puzzle solution listed a dozen times, it does not work. 18:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Did you check your orientation? -- 19:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I've learned that one needs to check the screenshots first. My mistake. I've double and triple and quadruple checked. It tells me to move a tile left when there are no spots on the right to move a tile left (open space is agains the edge). I'll try this again, hopefully it will work this time. I've gotten the same result every time, guess I'm playin into insanity here Geotexan 18:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Fighting Kitty Could anyone confirm the information in this article that says "You can also lie to Kitty (if your Persuade is high enough) and tell her you are going to help her. Then after you solve the puzzle, you can say "you're not going to touch the girl" and the girl will get away unpossessed. Then you will have to fight Kitty and 4 Shades."? I always seem to end up fighting Kitty and four Rage Demons. Might this be a slip in the walkthrough, or is it level dependant (as some Warden's Keep enemies seem to be), or does the exact dialogue matter, as I seem to recall saying "I said I'd free you, I didn't say I'd let you live"? Thanks for your help! 20:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : I just went through this and I Persuaded/Lied to Kitty and then picked "I said I'd free you, I didn't say I'd let you live." And I fought Kitty along side 4 "corpses" of a mix of devouring and enraged if I remember corectly. I am a level 10 and haven't completed any of the main quest lines. I went straight after Lothering because I wanted Shale early in the game. Bandit-Behind-Bars 07:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Some approval results I have. Someone please add them. I don't have an account but I got some results. I would appreciate it if someone would add them to the chart. Leliana: No change for allowing possession. +7 for agreeing to free kitty if it leaves the girl alone, and then attacking it when it breaks the deal Morrigan: No change for allowing possesion. (Basically means 0) +6 approval for lying to the dad. +7 approval for forcing dad to help. +7 approval for helping kitty. (With reward the staff) Oghren: +2 approval for allowing possession. No change for lying to the dad. No change for forcing dad to help. No change for unrewarded. No change for betraying kitty. No change for helping kitty with reward. (With reward the staff.) No change for agreeing to free kitty if it leaves the girl alone, and then attacking it when it breaks the deal. Zevran: +4 approval for betraying kitty. Wynne: +4 approval for betraying kitty. Sten: No change for betraying kitty. No change for agreeing to free kitty if it leaves the girl alone, and then attacking it when it breaks the deal. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.27.10.38 (talk • ) 10 Feb : I've updated the approval chart with those numbers (please double-check that I got them right) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) um i allowed Kity to possess Amalia and netted -15 from both Leliana and Wynne, but the walkthrough says 0 approval change from Leliana and only -5 from wynne and i did not get the helm either, how does one allow the possession BEFORE the puzzle, the most i can seem t do is agree to let allow the possession happen before, then solve the puzzle, then the possession happens and everyone gets cheesed at me Shale Disapproval Upon Activation Towards the end of the page it says Shale will react to the conversation you have with her and lists the options and disapproval ratings. It also says other party members may react, citing Alistair's disapproval on one of them. I tried the persuade comment about the battering ram but the only result was that Alistair, not Shale, had a disapproval of 1. Makes me think that it is Alistair's disapproval ratings that are listed, not Shales. Can anyone confirm or deny this? P.S. I am playing on the 360. 10:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Letting Mathias know about his father Anyone besides me always feel the urge to tell Mathias about what his father was really like? I bet he would be horrified that his father was summoning demons and doing stuff that probably would get him a templar sword through his heart. --Tsavi (talk) 03:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, there is no point. On another note, it would have been safe for Mathias to go to the lab, as his father set the traps to exclude his blood relatives. Lie to Kitty How high does your persuasion skill have to be to successfully lie to Kitty so that Amalia lives? StillAlive (talk) 16:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Puzzle Glitches? I'm trying to solve the puzzle on my own, but panels near the brazier keep glitching. A panel will suddenly slide too far and swap places with another panel, resulting in the line being broken and resuming elsewhere. Tab reveals that some panels adjacent to the hole are not movable, but ones diagonal from the hole are. Anyone else run into this problem?